


Just Don't Think About It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Multi, ambiguous quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragic backstory ft. fluff that's so sweet you'll lose all of your fucking teeth and love every second of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Think About It

He wasn’t always like this, he likes to think. He wasn’t always such a hardass, he wasn’t always so uptight, he wasn’t always so oversensitive to even the smallest jibes. He likes to think that he was open, and friendly, and that he was always willing to try new things, even if they seemed a bit iffy to his admittedly loose moral codes back then.

And then the cullers had taken him in, his eyes still tinged with grey from his youth as they’d told him that he was asexual, he needed to be prude, he could never reproduce because while his mutation was something to admire, another one like him must never exist. He thinks that they were all just giant assholes.

No, he knew. He knew what they were doing to him and what it would do to his mental state in the future, but he’d done it to make Porrim happy. He was never allowed to see her, but he thought that if he were to obey the cullers, he wouldn’t cause trouble and any worries and apprehensions she might have had would disappear.

He didn’t know that she had fought the cullers with all her might, kicking at least a dozen and a half of them down until she’d been restrained, threatened with him being harmed, didn’t know that she’d gone limp at that, more pale-faced than any level of rainbow-drinker powers could make her as the blood had drained out of her face and she’d whispered an agreement.

That was then, though, and this is now. Now, when he’s dead and memories still haunt him in the form of ghost dreams. Now, when nothing really matters anymore and all he has to do in life is to speak with the only two friends he’s got.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts by two fists knocking on his bedroom door. He thinks he remembers vaguely leaving the door to his hive open; he can never really recall, nobody bothers visiting anymore.

“…huh? Who is it?” His voice is faint and crackled from disuse. He chuckles softly; he never thought he’d hear his own long-winded voice finally run out of steam like this.

“It’s us, Kanny, darling.”

“Open up, chief!”

A smile curls across his lips; of course those two had come over again. The sadness that had been slowly increasing, weighing him down and making him ponder whether he should find out if double-death is a real thing or not lifts away like a balloon full of carbon monoxide; deadly, but soon to be out of sight and out of the way where it can’t harm him ever again.

He gets up, stretches with a low groan, then smiles at the two taller trolls as he opens the door. He thinks everything will be alright from now on. He just can’t let his thoughts run away from him again like that. He knows the two will help him; Porrim and Cronus, the only two he’s ever been completely sure of loving and being in love with.


End file.
